claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Awakened Being
Awakened Beings are former Claymores who went over their 80% limit and awakened. Their forms vary greatly and, similar to Yoma, have a desire to eat humans. Even so, they are much stronger than Yoma, who are often reduced to working for awakened beings. Awakened beings, officially, are known to humans as "Voracious Eaters", and are explained as simply being Yoma that have simply lived too long and as a result have become more powerful. This lie was made up in order to cover up the fact that it is actually Claymores themselves who become this bigger, stronger typeYoma. At the start of the story the organization turned a blind eye to Awakened beings only hunting them when payed to by a town, though after the invasion of Pieta, The Organization changed their rules to actively hunt any Awakened Being once discovered. Appearance Each Awakened Being has their own appearance, unlike Claymores or Yoma who have same physical traits with each other, Awakened Beings do not share physical traits. Some of the Awakened Beings may have the form of an animal, like Jean's awakened form seems to bear an appearance similar to that of a butterfly and Ophelia's half-snake, lamia-like body or even Rigardo's humanoid lion form.it is confirm that awakened being's form does not come from the claymore former form since Alicia and Beth both have same human-claymore appearance while awakened being form has great differences,though both of the keep their special black claymore outfit. File:Awakened_Being_Golden_Eyes.jpg|Awakened Being Golden Eyes File:Awakened_Being_Silver_Eyes.jpg|Awakened Being Silver Eyes File:Example_of_Awakened_Being.png|Example of Awakened Being Unique Appearances File:Another_Example_Of_Awakened_Being.png|Another Example of Awakened Being List Of Awakened Beings This Awakened beings are Divided into Four Form Abyssal one Main Article: Abyssal one The Abyssal Ones are Awakened Beings that were ranked top among Claymores before they awakened. Their form and abilities are similar to those of lesser Awakened Beings and ordinary yoma, but they are vastly more powerful, strong enough to control an entire quadrant of the world. Humanoid Awakened Form Like animal shaped awakened being it's the opposite having humanoid shape instead of animal and is the most shown in the series. Awakened hunted by Ophelia * First Appearance: Chapter 33 (Manga), Episode 12 (Anime) * Former Rank: Between No.2 and No.9 * Type: Unknown *'Status:' Deceased Very little is know about this Being apart that it was a former single digit female Claymore and was killed by Ophelia. Her form is mostly humanoid apart from the enhanced size and elongated body that is more stretched than just bigger. Her neck shares these elongated properties as well as her arms which seem to have no hands but instead have tentacles with a thin film of flesh connecting them. Her hair is made of these tentacles as well but missing the thin film of flesh connecting them. (Note: The actual purpose for the film connecting the tentacles are unknow but her body does not look designed for travel so they may work in terms of flight.) . She uses these tentacles to attack her enermy, like in chapter 33 and episode 12 she demolished all the buildings surrounding her with them. As she is not considered an Abyssal one it suggests she wasn't a former No.1. Also the generation she originates from is unknown. Agatha Main Article : Agatha *'First Appearance:' Chapter 75 *'Former Rank:' #2 *'Type:' Defensive *'Status:' Deceased Agatha was formerly a #2 claymore. After awakening, she hid in the holy city of Rabona. Eventually, her presence there was discovered by Galatea, who hid her yoma energy to hide while waiting for the organization to send warriors there to look for her. When Galatea is found by Miata and Clarice, she leads them to Agatha, resulting in a three way fight between Miata, Galatea, and Agatha. In this fight Galatea loses an arm from Miata while she was fighting Agatha. Agatha's awakened form is a large 8 legged creature on which Agatha's human form sits, connected by her hair. Her true body is below her. In order to harm her human appearance, her hair must be cut. She killed soldiers and used their blood to quench her thirst and bathe in. Her nickname is "Fresh Blood Agatha". She is later defeated by the seven survivors of the Northern Campaign. Rosemary Main Article: Rosemary * First Appearance: Extra Scene 1 * Former Rank: #2 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased Rosemary was formerly number #1 of the Organization, but was demoted to #2 when Teresa was promoted. While feigning acceptance, Rosemary secretly harbored an intense jealousy and hatred for Teresa. This hatred eventually led to Rosemary's awakening. Shortly afterwards, she sent Teresa her black card in order to lure Teresa to an isolated plateau. Rosemary then challenged her to a fight to death. However, Teresa was able to kill her while just releasing ten percent of her Yoma energy. In her awakened form, she resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien trilogy with her human body which includes her body waist up and her head on the chest. Since she was the former no. 1 before Teresa replaced her, Rosemary could be considered an Abyssal One if she had survived, though seemed weaker than the Powerful Three. Dauf Main Article : Dauf *'First Appearance:' Volume 8 (Manga), Episode 15 (Anime) *'Former Rank:' #3 *'Type:' Offensive *'Status:' Deceased (chapter 103 pages 22-23) *'Anime voice:' Kenji Hamada Dauf was originally his generation's Claymore #3, surpassed only by Rigardo and Isley. He is currently Riful's follower and lover, helping her torture captured Claymores and forcing them to Awaken. Dauf, in his Awakened form, is an immense humanoid with tremendous strength and exceptionally hard armour plating. He can form large rods from his armor (usually from his hands, back, and in his mouth), firing them as projectiles. Riful has stated that she made Dauf her lover because he is the only Yoma who could "accept her without breaking". However, for all his physical power, Dauf is rather unintelligent and notably poor at tactics. His regeneration and healing abilities are also very slow. In his first appearance, he managed to fight Clare and Galatea to a standstill, as neither could breach his armor. He was defeated when Jean managed to cut a gaping hole into his chest, nearly killing him. Accordingly, Riful had to intervene to save his life. He is extremely devoted to her and is terrified that she will one day leave him. Hilda Main Article : Hilda * First Appearance Extra Scene 2 * Former Rank: #6 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased *'Anime voice:' Komina Matsushita Hilda was formerly number 6 of the Organization. She was active at the same time as Miria and they were close friends. When she reached her limit, she gave her black card to Ophelia asking her to pass it on to Miria. Ophelia instead ripped it apart, condemning her to become an Awakened Being. She was later hunted down by a team including Ophelia and Miria. Hilda was slain by Miria, who at that time didn't realize her identity. After Miria realized it was Hilda she had just killed, she temporarily lost control of her Yoki powers which led her to partially Awaken. Years later, Miria stumbled across Hilda's sword, which Hilda had lost when she had Awakened. Miria placed the sword in the ground where Hilda died, in memory of her friend. In her awakened form, she resembles a large (about as big as Duph) humanoid with what looks like mummy wraps around her body that can be extended. Humanoid Being *'First Appearance:'Volume 9 (Manga), Episode 17 (anime) *'Rank:' unknown *'Status:' Deceased *'Anime voice': Kappei Yamaguchi As a human he appears as a man with a scar across one eye and spiky hair.A giant covered by a bony exoskeleton, this Awakened used tendrils made of bone segments for rapid movement and attacks. Sent as a scout by Isley with two other Awakened Beings before the assualt on Pieta, he recklessly charged in, killing several townspeople, apparently for fun. Miria saved a young girl from him, and quickly orders the Claymore into battle, drawing in the other two Awakened. The first being was attacked by Team Miria, and managed to tear off Yuma's arm before Miria easily decapitated him. 6 legged Being *'First Appearance: '''Volume 15 (Manga) *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Deceased The female AB hid herself in a crowd of humans. The organisation looking for Renee had 3 claymores and 3 handlers (one of them being Rubel) in this town yet none of them noticed her.. When Clare,Cynthia and Yuma arrived in town but before they revealed themselves the AB transformed into her awakened form. After engaging Clare in a fight, The AB split herself from her lower half (revealing a more humanoid appearance) and had wings which shocked even Clare. Clare,Cynthia and Yuma team up and kill her. In her human form she appears as a ordinary woman with blond hair and dressed in a way that hints she had been living in the village for some time. Four arms awakened being *'First Appearance: Volume 16 (Manga) *'''Rank: Unknown *'Status: '''Deceased A male AB that Dietrich + 3 unnamed Claymores fought in the ~southern lands whom successfully lured them into a lake or body of water where the Claymores' speed is reduced, whom Deneve and Helen ended up helping them. His awakened form was 2 legged but had 4 arms and 3 tails. Unlike other AB's he didn't show any ability to speak. Animal Form Awakened Being The Awakened Being has many different type of shapes and the animal awakened form is the second most shown in the series losing to Humanoid Shape awakened being Priscilla ''Main Article : Priscilla *'First Appearance:' Volume 4 (Manga) Episode 7 (Anime) *'Former Rank:' #2 *'Type:' Possibly Defensive * Status: Alive * Anime voice: Aya Hisakawa Priscilla was promoted to Claymore #2 shortly after she joined the organization. She was so powerful that she could fight with her Yoma power almost entirely suppressed, allowing her to conceal her presence from Yoma and fellow Claymores even in the heat of battle. According to Irene, this made her a perfect candidate for fighting Teresa, as Teresa's greatest strength was her ability to sense Yoma energy. Priscilla became a Claymore after a Yoma posing as her father slaughtered the rest of her family right before her eyes. She chopped off its head while it was eating her sibling's innards. This incident left her mentally traumatized and extremely unstable. Despite her sheer power and incredible potential as a warrior, Priscilla's youth meant she was still a child, and as such was extremely naive and immature compared to older, more experienced Claymores. She was polite towards her opponents, and felt that battles should always be one-on-one. Her view of the world was entirely black-and-white; a person was either absolutely right, or completely in the wrong, with no middle ground. This belief ultimately led to her mental breakdown when she was soundly defeated by the then-ranked #1, Teresa. That she, a righteous person, had lost to an enemy she considered 'evil', shook her faith and drove her to attack Teresa in a fit of blind rage and self-righteousness. Despite reaching and surpassing her limit, using over 80% of her Yoki, Priscilla was again defeated, even though Teresa had only released 10% of hers. Priscilla begged Teresa to kill her before she fully Awakened, causing Teresa to drop her guard. Priscilla then picked up her claymore and decapitated the unaware Teresa, though it remains unclear if this was part of a ruse from the start, or if she had genuinely lost control. Immediately following this, she Awoke completely, going on to severely wound Irene and kill Noel and Sophia in front of a horrified Clare before flying off. As recounted by the Abyssal one Riful, Priscilla then flew North, slaughtering every man, woman, and boy in the town she passed through. Just as she had spared Clare's life, however, she never once harmed any young girls, as if they "didn't even get reflected in her eyes".> Eventually, she came into conflict with Isley and Rigardo, but defeated them both. In her Awakened form, she destroyed roughly half of Isley's Awakened form during their battle. However, at this crucial junction, Priscilla's body returned to its human form. For unknown reasons, Isley also returned to his human form and swore allegiance to Priscilla. It is widely believed that Isley had defeated Priscilla and made her his lover, instead of the other way around. As an Awakened One, Priscilla is a winged humanoid about 2m tall, with a single horn on her forehead. Her body channels vast quantities of Yoki, surpassing even that of any of the Abyssal Ones. In addition to vast strength and speed, this also grants her unparalleled regenerative abilities, allowing near-instantaneous regeneration from any wound that is not immediately fatal. Like many Yoma and Awakened, Priscilla can extend her fingers at high speed to strike from a range. Her arms can unravel and extend into tentacles/ribbons that crush and tear her opponents, an ability she used to destroy half of Isley's torso in a split-second despite his bulk. In the current manga, Priscilla appears to have completely mentally regressed into childhood, having lost her memory after subduing Isley. She's often seen wandering off on her own or sticking close by Isley's side. She's also especially attached to Raki, claiming that he has a pleasant smell. Many times during the night, Priscilla would climb into bed with an asleep Raki and fall asleep to the scent of the south that she is so fond of. After the northern campaign, she blindly follows Isley to the south along with Raki. During Isley's fight with Luciela and Riful, Priscilla stands in front of him to protect him when Riful appears to finish the job, implying that she's still stronger than all the Abyssal Ones in spite of her childlike nature. After the seven year time skip, Priscilla reappears as Raki's traveling companion. She points out a Yoma for him when he arrived in his old hometown. When #6 Renee confronts and becomes physical with Raki, Priscilla grabs her arm and terrifies Renee into releasing him. Realizing Priscilla's true nature, Renee questions if Raki is aware that she is an Awakened Being, to which Raki acknowledges this. Raki also reveals that Priscilla has not eaten human flesh in several years, causing her body to shrink in size. Raki also acknowledges that one day Priscilla won't be able to hold back any longer, and though Raki will try to stop her, he knows he will fail and be eaten. Her Animal shaped awakened being is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moth Moth Mantis Being * First Appearance: Chapter 25 (Manga) Episode 9 (Anime) * Former Rank: Unknown * Type: Defensive (based on his regeneration skills) * Status: Deceased This Awakened Being was the first awakened being Clare hunted. The Organization sent a combined team consisting Clare, Miria, Deneve and Helen, and intended for them to be killed off by this awakened being as a result of their problemative behavior towards the Organizations. This Awakened Being form possessed six arms. He initially took the human appearance of a guide man to lull the Claymores into lowering their guard. Although its former rank is unknown, it can be asserted that he must have at least been in the top 15, for he was able to defeat Miria. However, it is not between the first 9 because when Rubel gave Clare the mission of hunting a former single digit he mentioned the difference between the two beings. His animal shape awakened being is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mantis Mantis. Ophelia Main Article: Ophelia * First Appearance: Chapter 39 (Manga), Episode 14 (Anime) * Former Rank: No.4 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased After her defeat by Irene, she remains scared of what happened and begs for her older brother to save her. However, she spitefully rebukes herself for being weak and, in her rage at Irene, she unwittingly awakens. She soon comes across Clare and proceeds to battle her. Upon realizing that she is not good to eat, she attempts to drown Clare in a lake. Ophelia doesn't realise she has Awakened until she sees her reflection in the water. Stricken and distraught at having become the very thing she hated, she strikes out at Clare. After Clare severs both her arms, she gathers all human portions of herself at the end of her tail. Ophelia then introduces another game: if Clare can use the Quicksword to shred her body up to her human part, then she will leave her vow of vengence with her but, if Clare Awakens before she can get to her human part, she 'loses'. Ophelia only makes one attempt to stop her but then remembers her brother's sacrifice and allows Clare to continue. In the end, Clare 'wins' and Ophelia allows her to strike the final blow. Her body floated in the lake and was later discovered by the organization who presumedly buried her with her abandoned sword. Her Animal shaped awakened being is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snake Snake Rigardo Main Article: Rigardo *'First Appearance:' Chapter 56 (manga), Episode 21 (anime) # *'Former Rank:' #2 *'Type:' Offensive *'Status:' Deceased His Awakened form resembles a 3 meter tall, silver-eyed humanoid lion Being far smaller in stature than the average Awakened being. Rigardo's size is made up for by his correspondingly superior speed and agility. His speed can easily match, and even surpass, that of Miria, one of the fastest Claymores of her generation, and his greater Yoki and experience allows him to maintain it without tiring. For long-range and surprise attacks, Rigardo can extend his claws at high speed, much the same way Yoma and other Awakened beings can hyper-extended their fingers. His control over this skill is so great he can bend and change the trajectory of his elongated claws, allowing him to strike opponents above or behind him. In contrast to his offensive capability, Rigardo lacks particular power in his regenerative powers. This is noted by his need to reattach his severed arm instead of growing a new one. His Animal shaped awakened being is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lion Lion Katea Main Article : Katea * First Appearance: Volume 8 (Manga), Episode 15 (Anime) * Rank: #32 * Status: Deceased * Anime voice: Shiho Kawaragi Katea was part of Jean's team in a hunt for an Awakened Being in the Zakol Mountains. After being captured by Riful and Dauf, she was tortured until she awakened. After concluding that she was too weak, Riful ordered Dauf to kill her. In her awakened form, she has a white glowing body and blades at her back that can be extended and are sharp enough to penetrate through Dauf's skin. However, she was unable to withstand his brute strength and died. Her Animal shaped awakened being is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosquito Mosquitoes Armadillo Being *'First Appearance:'Volume 9 (Manga), Episode 17 (anime) *'Rank:' unknown *'Type:' presumably defensive *'Status:' Deceased *'Anime voice': Ryûzaburô Ôtomo The second Being in Isley's scouting party wears a cowl and remains seated as a human, but possesses powerful Yoki manipulation ability, even forcing the members of Team Flora to attack each other, and immobilising them (The most powerful Yoki-manipulating Claymore, Galatea, can only occasionally misdirect attacks). He states that he 'loves being a monster', before assuming his Awakened form, of an armoured quadrupled with a tail and huge eyes, able to project spines from between his back plating like a porcupine. The combined efforts of team Flora and team Undine were required to dispatch this Awakened One, with four Claymore's taken out immediately by his spines. Undine was then manipulated into pushing through his manpulation by oversteping her limit, and is only saved when Deneve kicks her out of the way. Deneve and Clare are undetered by the Awakened One's attempt to cause them to Awaken, but Deneve required Undine's help to fully cut through the Awakened's armoured neck. Even after decapitation, the Awakened attempted to force two low-ranked Claymores to exceeed their limits, until his head was minced by Flora and Clare's attack. Insectoid Being *'First Appearance:'Volume 9 (Manga), Episode 17 (anime) *'Rank:' unknown *'Status:' Deceased *'Anime voice': Nobuyuki Hiyama The human form of this Awakened was a lean, bald man with a blindfold. His Awakened form, an giant flying insect with many bladed arms, also had no visible eyes, although he was clearly able to anticipate attacks. After noting that many Claymore in the Northern army were afraid to face Awakened, he attacked Jean's team, incapacitating the four lower ranking members. He mocked Jean for holding back to protect her weaker comrades, before dodging an extended arm attack from Helen, as Team Veronica arrived to give support. He used his multiple limbs to parry attacks from all five Claymore's, and wounded Veronica and Cynthia, before Jean and Helen used their special attacks to remove all his limbs, and both Veronic and Cynthia finished him off Other or Unknown Awakened Being Shaped Worm Thing Awakened Being *'First Appearance:' Chapter 73 (Manga) *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Deceased The awakened being was hunted by both Clarice and Miata on their way to Rabono for their quest to hunt Galatea down.It has the appearance of a large ball with many worm like that has only mouth coming from their big vital part. Pieta Awakened Beings In the battle of Pieta (the Northern Campaign) the 24 Claymores fought against all of Isley's army that is composed of Awakened Beings with strong power and abilities such as controlling Yoki flow. A majority if not all were male awakened beings. After the battle of Pieta, Isley sent half of the surviving awakened beings to delay Riful and Dauf and the other half of delay the organization (Alicia and Beth). While his surviving army of awakened beings were unaware of it until it was too late, they were sacrificed by Isley so that Isley could fight Lucelia. None of them survived. They were later used in creating the creatures known as the Abyss Feeders. Half -Awakened Being/Claymore Half awakened claymore are claymore that in the process of awakening but stopped in the middle of that process.They are in dangerous state that could awaken anytime. Clare Clare is Number #47 in the organization.SHe is described by Irene having burning fire inside her heart which is why she does not suit the Flash Sword.She half awakened at Rabona fighting recklessly while injured causing her to past her limit though she was able to return back to normal. Miria Miria was Claymore #6 during Clare's time.Miria has great leadership qualities and cares deeply about her comrades. She is also very humble since she only improved her technique on recommendation by Hilda.She awakened after realizing the awakened being was her best friend though stopped at the process claiming that she did not want to fight Number 4 Ophelia. Deneve Deneve is Claymore #15 in Clare's Time and is perfectionist and posses a calm personality.She was trying to find out her limit though stopped by Helen realizing it and that she is also a human not fully Yoma. Helen Helen is Claymore #22 in Clare's Time and is often hot tempered and aggressive.She half awakened like all the male claymore,she could not resist it,though she was able to return back and become a Half awakened claymore. Jean Jean was number #9 in Clare Time.She unlike many claymore's has great willpower controlling herself even though she has change to her awakened form.Because of her awaken after taking form the awakened being,she could be consider 75% awakened rather than half-awaken. Category:Species Category:Yoki